


Different Than Before

by Methoxyethane



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: But it was different now. Hands slid carefully into clothes instead of tearing them off. Teeth nipped gently at Felix’s neck instead of sinking into bite. Even Dimitri’s voice trembled and gasped instead of growling, any words that slipped out pleading whispers instead of vicious demands.It was all different, and it was all new, and it was all completely out of Felix’s realm of experience. He didn’t know what to do with a Dimitri who wasn’t mad, didn’t know what to do with himself when he was being treated with such unusual tenderness.





	Different Than Before

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my sister, because it's the first time we've been in the same fandom in like ten years

It didn’t used to be like this.

Felix had known what he’d been getting into when he’d started this… arrangement with the Boar Prince. At the time, a boar was all he’d been - a wild beast in need of release, and Felix had been the only one with the required constitution to tame him.

He’d let the boar take out all his frustrations, all his violent passions out on Felix’s body. It wasn’t sex as much as it was fucking, and it wasn’t even fuckng as much as it was fighting. But every time Dimitri got too out of control Felix would offer up his body, and the beast would calm himself for a least a short period of time.

It wasn’t perfect, and it wasn’t  _ nice _ , but it was necessary. More than that Felix understood it, understood what both parties were getting out of it, understood why he would bare his neck for the beast’s fangs to sink into. But now…

Now Dimitri wasn’t a beast anymore. A boar he may be but the madness had drained from his eyes to leave a surprisingly stalwart king, and one who shouldn’t need Felix’s nightly services any longer.

And yet.

And yet here he was, back in Dimitri’s bed. Lying on his back with the boar hoving above him, panting in the dark as they rutted against each other.

But it was different now. Hands slid carefully into clothes instead of tearing them off. Teeth nipped gently at Felix’s neck instead of sinking into bite. Even Dimitri’s voice trembled and gasped instead of growling, any words that slipped out pleading whispers instead of vicious demands.

It was all different, and it was all new, and it was all completely out of Felix’s realm of experience. He didn’t know what to do with a Dimitri who wasn’t mad, didn’t know what to do with himself when he was being treated with such unusual tenderness.

“Felix,” Dimitri gasped, voice thin and low to match the quiet darkness of the bedroom. “Felix, I need you…”

“I know,” Felix lied, because it was what he was used to saying. He had used to know, had used to understand that he was needed, but now he was left lost and confused as to why he was still here, still letting himself be pinned under Dimitri’s weight and stripped of all his clothing.

As to why Dimitri’s touches had turned so gentle, so reverent when before they had held only anger and frustration. Why Dimitri still wanted him, still needed Felix in his bed... He just didn’t understand.

Dimitri pressed fevered kisses into Felix’s skin, over every scar that littered his naked flesh. Above him, Dimitri had stripped naked as well, and Felix realized it might be the first time he had ever seen him stripped completely bare as they did… whatever this was. 

Without the cloak and armor, he looked… less than himself. More vulnerable, even when his massive size still dwarfed Felix’s naturally slight frame. He looked as naked as he was, and it made Felix hesitate. Almost want to keep looking at Dimitri, want to catch his eye and see how the way he looked at Felix head on. Take in everything about this strange, strange moment.

“Felix,” Dimitri sighed again, like his name was a prayer. He had one hand underneath Felix’s thigh, raising up his leg to expose him and asking in a breathless voice, “Can I have you?”

It was the first time he’d ever asked. The Boar would have just taken Felix, spread him open and shoved inside with little heed for Felix’s own pleasure. 

“Just do it,” Felix hissed, fingers clawing into long blond hair. “Don’t make me wait.”

Dimitri did that strange thing again where he kissed Felix, right on the lips like they were actually lovers or something. Felix closed his eyes so as not have to see the look on Dimitri’s face as he pulled away, just waited with heavy breaths as he grabbed for the oil to open Felix up with his fingers.

He didn’t always use the oil at all, but sometimes even the beast would have the patience to open up Felix the right way before they fucked. Not that he’d ever taken the time or effort Dimitri was taking with the task now, fingers gentle and slow as they explored their way around Felix’s body, making the swordsman shiver under his careful touch.

When he pushed in it was gentle, too. It was gentle when he moved, gentle with the rolls of his hips like he was afraid of leaving a bruise on Felix’s pale skin. Gentle until Felix demanded he go harder, until he pushed his own hips up against Dimitri’s to try and control the pace in which he was fucked.

If this even counted as fucking. It was too slow for that, too thorough, too pleasurable for both parties involved. Felix didn’t know how to handle that, didn’t know what to do with the feelings this strange version of sex was inspiring in him, found himself losing himself to the pleasure of Dimitri’s body joined with his.

He usually came when he and the prince shared a bed, but it never felt like this. It usually felt almost like a punch to the gut, the orgasm shocked out of him and leaving him completely drained of all feeling but relief. It was never like this, it never slowly bubbled up in the middle of his chest and spilled over with a long moan of pleasure torn helpless from his lungs. It never made his toes curl and his breath halt in his chest, never made him feel so full of intense overwhelming pleasure he could black out from it.

He didn’t black out. Stayed right there in the moment as Dimitri finished too, watched with tired the look on his prince’s face as the pleasure overcame him. Held him through it, even as he realized there were tears welling in Dimitri’s single blue eye.

Continued to hold him long after, as Dimitri collapsed on top of him, body exhausted. Held him as Dimitri’s laboured breaths slowed back into a normal crawl, held him as Dimitri fell asleep with another whisper of Felix’s name.

It was all different, and strange, and confusing. But maybe, if it continued like this, it would be something Felix could get used to.


End file.
